


Kyouran

by Mahoustar



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game), Vocaloid, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of things might be innacurate if it is directly pulled from Noragami, All of the main characters in Lord Of Heroes are mentioned one way or another, Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Ancient History, Avillon exists in the same world as Tevyat, But was wiped off the map in ancient times, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premonitions, Shinki (Noragami), Worldbuilding, forgive me for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: "Kyouran", or「狂瀾」, meaning "Frenzy" in Japanese. The kanji can potentially be used in description of rampage.~After a young teen has a nightmare of things to come, he encounters a mysterious girl with fox ears. Their encounter spurs fate into motion... and a story thousands of years in the making begins to unfold..
Relationships: Johan/Alev (Lord Of Heroes), Kaito (Vocaloid) & Other(s), Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths), Venti (Genshin Impact)/Venti's Friend (Genshin Impact: Carmen Dei), Xiao/Aether
Kudos: 4





	1. The Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> so.. I only have Noragami tagged due to a good chunk of the inspiration coming from it (but I haven't watched it and most likely won't until September as of writing this).
> 
> There might be cameos and references as of now, but there's no promising that any Noragami references will be accurate. Well.. except for the ¥5 one.
> 
> Oh, and the Lord Of Heroes characters and the kingdom of Avillon exist in ancient Tevyat, which is when all of the canon events of Genshin Impact take place. There will be spoilers for Chapter One of the game.

_**Rain. Howling wind. Shouting. All of it mixed and stirred in his mind. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. Hatred for mankind was the single thing he felt. The roar of a monster echoed, and then a single voice.. no, many voices, broke through the dark sea.** _

_**"Master, please! Please stop this!"** _

_**Reaching for the light, everything went dark..** _

Kaito got up with a start, feeling his shirt cling to his chest. How much was he sweating in the midst of that dream? And.. why did it feel so real? Getting out of bed, he searched in the dark for the light switch. Once his hand found it, the lights came on. After a second of letting his eyes adjust to the light, he got out his laptop.

He wasn't in the mood to sleep.. so perhaps he should finish that monster of an essay Professor Zhongli was demanding of him. As soon as he opened up the document, his ocean blue eyes scanned the written words for him to remember what he was doing last night.

_As the queen of Avillon made the contract, she had unknowingly given up her physical form to the Lord Of The Vortex, Osial. A bloody war followed against ancient Liyue, of which it ended with the Guardian Yakasha and Morax convincing the civilians of the fell kingdom to abandon their old monarch. The kingdom itself was sealed beneath the waves along with Osial's body, of which the malevolent god was freed by the Fatui an era later. Osial was then killed in the battle that followed, to save the Harbor that had formed on the coast._

_None know what happened to Avillon's bloodline, and it is rumored to continue into present day.._

Sighing, Kaito raised to the keyboard and began to type.

_Yet, I personally feel that the bloodline has fallen with its queen. There is no evidence of her remains, and as such there is nothing to prove whether she had a descendant or not._

_This concludes my project on Ancient Tevyat history._

Saving the project, he proceeded to check the clock. It was just past midnight. Even though he didn't really want to go back to bed, he didn't have much of a choice. Powering off the laptop, he turned off the lights and climbed back into bed.

Sleep soon came, yet the dream that revealed itself was strangely vague.

_**Within an underwater void, the child looked upon a woman with a striking resemblance to the boy before her. "The oceanbound blood of the Vortex shall awaken. Young one.. do not follow the path of misguided justice. Keep your head low, and calamity shan't befall the world."** _

_**The woman removed the sword at her hip, and laid it before the child. He took it into his hands, and the cyan gem in the hilt glimmered. "This shall be your sword, should harm try to befall you. Be careful out there, Vorblood."** _

_**The child nodded, and the woman began to leave. "Remember the contract.. do not violate it, do not let others force your hand. So long as it is left undisturbed, life shall continue on its normal course. Do not force your way among the Thousand Currents."** _

Sun filtered into the room, and Kaito hit his alarm clock out of irritation. Once his mind defogged, he was left with plenty of questions. Before he left the dorm, he revised his project.

_Yet, I personally feel that the bloodline has somehow escaped the erosion of time and exists today. Archeologists may of not found the queen's remains, yet it is possible that she could of told any descendants she had to hide her burial site so she may not be disturbed from her eternal slumber._

_This concludes my project on Ancient Tevyat history._


	2. The Vorblood's Sword

As he stepped off of the train, Kaito checked his watch. He still had at least 15 minutes to spare for the Library. As he navigated the campus, a blur of cyan and white caught his eye before he found himself on the floor. "Owie.." The girl who'd barreled into him got up, and then quickly apologized for running into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister! I'm just looking for my master—" The blunette got up, and decided to cut off the girl before she overwhelmed him with her sincerity. "It's fine, nothing's damaged and I'm fine." The girl stopped, and she then looked over him as if she was looking for something. The two of them locked eyes, and the girl's snowy eyes widened at the sight of his ocean blue.

"Oh— I didn't realize you were my Master! I'm sorry for carelessly running into you.. though.. um.. should I call you Your Highness or Master? You decide!" Kaito put his hands up, finding himself more and more confused. "Whoa, whoa, explain first. Why are you even trying to call me that?"

"Because I'm your sword, Master! Or.. your highness.. or... I can just call you by name, I guess.. the formalities would look weird." The girl twiddled her fingers, awaiting a response. "My name is Kaito Shion. Refer to me as Kaito here, because my History professor Zhongli for whatever reason hates it when I jokingly say I'm the king of an old kingdom.." Kaito trailed off, as the girl seemed lost in thought. "You're paying attention, right?"

The girl then quickly apologized again. "I'm sorry, Ma– Kaito. I just haven't heard that name in years.." Kaito crossed his arms. "You mean Professor Zhongli? The man acts like he's some god of the earth.. unmoving and unflinching, and also no-nonsense. A lot of the seniors hate him because of the ungodly amount of work he gives us. He's a slave driver, I tell you."

The girl nodded. "Well.. if we're going on a name basis without titles here.." The blunette then noticed that her ears (which resembled a white fox) twitched a little. "But.. I don't remember having a name. I'm really just a weapon.. my last Master said weapons don't deserve names because it makes them too powerful." Kaito hummed, and was struck with an idea. "I'll call you Kit. Though.. I need to get going. I don't want Slave Driver Zhongli riding my case because I'm late.." The blunette checked his watch, and saw that he was running two minutes late to his major class. "I'm gonna be late— Kit, you go to my dorm. Well.. I dunno if you'll kno—"

When he looked up from his watch, the blunette found that Kit was already walking away. "I wasn't even finished..." He mumbled, before sprinting to his class.

He got to the door, and opened it to see his professor and the teacher's assistant Xiao glaring at him. "Mr. Shion, you are late." Zhongli sighed. "Turn in your project, then go to detention." The blunette nodded at the orders, yet he felt that the old man's glare cut into him more than before.

After posting the document with his head down, the guilty blunette began leaving the room. "Remember, Mr. Shion. The next time you're late, I will have order. Do you understand?" Kaito nodded, with his head still down. "Yes sir.." with that, he left the room and slowly made his way to detention. His months long streak was broken— and just because he got held up by a little girl no less—

"Oh, I spaced out.." The blunette found he was standing in front of the ISS room. There already were people whispering behind his back, because usually a senior who was well on his way to scholarships and was overall a good student would never get sent to detention.

_**"Hatred. Do you not feel it?"** _

Clenching his teeth and fighting against the strange thought that wormed out of some corner of his subconscious, he entered the ISS room. Diluc the Warden (as everyone called him), was reading a newspaper as a mountain of work beside him. "Oh, Kaito. Been a year or three since your last visit!" The blunette sighed, before sitting at one of the desks and taking out his laptop. "I was late." He huffed, with maybe a little more anger than intended in his voice. Did he even get enough sleep last night!?

"Whoa, there's a little bite there.. but yeah, it's just procedures he's going through. He didn't tell me to give you any work, so you can relax." An alarm went off, and Kaito heard the red head nearly fall out of his chair due to surprise. "Oh, I spoke too soon. You got a one-pager you need to write on Ancient Tevyat. Zhongli wants it done by lunch." Kaito bit back a huff as he opened his lesson planner to see what it was about.

"The topic's on the Archon War, by the way." Kaito really wanted to follow up with "my least favorite subject, huh?", but he ignored the thought. Soon, the one-pager was done. "Finished." The blunette sighed, but he didn't get the usual 'good job, here is more work!' that Diluc would pull on him. He turned around in his chair, and found that the Warden had left.

He figured he'd try something stupid, and say Kit's name. "Hey Kit..." The blunette began, before noticing cyan in the corner of his vision. "OH SHI—" Well.. he wasn't expecting anything to happen, nor did he think he was going to fall out of his chair from his surprise and knock it onto the floor. "Did I startle you?" Kit stuttered, looking a little surprised herself.

"When did you get there!?" Kit shrugged in response, which didn't help at all. "Just now." Kaito then pointed to the door. "But... you didn't open the door." Kit just mumbled an 'uh...' and did a gesture of hitting herself in the head playfully with her fist. "Well.. you called me, so I came. That's just about as good as I can get at explaining it... ehe.."

"What do you mean, ehe?" Kaito automatically responded. Kit just giggled again, making the same playful gesture as before. "I'm.. not going to question it—" A trademark whistle came from outside the door, and Kit pulled some kind of ninjitsu trick and vanished into thin air. Dilic then entered the room, and looked around. "Did something happen?" The senior just blinked, and he got up.

"I finished the one-pager, and then tripped when I went to look for wherever you left to so I could tell you." Kaito had to refrain from wincing as he heard Kit's voice saying "Bzzt! You're wrong!". Though, the redhead shockingly took the bald-faced lie.. at face value. "I'll buy it." The Warden fixed the chair to be upright again, and Kaito sat back down in it.

"Anything more?" He asked, dreading the answer. But just as Diluc was going to answer... the bell for lunch rang. "Saved by the bell, Shion. Try not to land yourself here next time." Kaito sighed, picked up his laptop, and left for the courtyard.

As soon as he got there, he noticed Eric and his sister Themis waving him over. He took a seat on the bench, and thankfully realized his lunch was with his bag. Taking out the bento, he started while his two friends spoke. "So, will you be coming for band meet? The Orals aren't gonna be able to wait all day for their lead guitarist and singer!" Themis started tugging at Eric's sleeve, and he sighed. "Sorry, got ahead of myself."

"It's fine." The blunette waved it off. "But.. there's something weird I want to show you." Themis's ears drooped, and Eric also got a little nervous. Both of them were of Therian ancestry, so it was easy to tell they were nervous. "It's nothing of the usual." That calmed them down. A birdkin then slid into the spot next to the blunette, and Themis perked up. "Oh, Skyll.. Kaito was going to show us something." She explained in her ever small voice. Skyll sighed, and gestured with his hand for the senior to get on with it. "Ok, so when I say this person's name, she always shows up. I only did it a minute before lunch, so I don't know if it'll happen again. But I'm gonna try it."

Kaito got up after setting his chopsticks on a napkin, and he prepared himself a little. "Kit?" Skyll and Eric were already snickering, and Kaito was hoping he didn't embarrass himself..

"Sorry, sorry!" Though, Kit ran right up to him a few seconds later. Skyll and Eric immediately stopped laughing when they saw her show up. "Second time that's happened." The blunette noted, and Kit did a little bow. "Sorry, though.. you needed me?"

"Holy moly.. they actually showed up just at the mention of their name?" Eric asked, and Themis muttered a 'I told you so'. "Are these your..." Kit began, before Kaito stopped her before she embarrassed herself. "They're my friends. Skyll, Eric, and Themis. You three now I guess met Kit." Themis raised her hand. "Is she Therian?"

Kaito gave her a look asking her to play along because they weren't going to buy a "oh, she's a living weapon", and Kit shockingly confirmed the false fact. "Yep! That's why I got these!" She then moved her ears about to emphasize the point. Kaito meanwhile was wondering how she knew what he wanted her to do. "Well.. welcome to the odd crew, Kit!" Eric exclaimed, and the enigmatic girl took a seat next to the blunette as he sat down to finish his lunch.

"Soo... we need another member for The Orals.. we don't have a drummer." Kaito decided to try the telepathy thing again, and Kit nodded. "They keep time and rhythm for the other members, right?" Eric nodded, and Kit quickly signed up for it. Well.. Kaito figured she was going to be practically everywhere in his life soon, but that would just make things a little less boring. "Skyll, why weren't you already at the table?" Themis asked, and the birdkin clicked his tongue. "Prof. Slave Driver wants to see you after school. Something about your project had him a little agitated." Kaito only furrowed his brow in response, and he then somehow heard Kit explain the situation to him. "It might've been something you said, I think.."

"So, I'm in trouble with him?" Skyll nodded. "I pray that the ancestors will protect you." Eric just laughed off the ominous tone, though. "No need to be so melodramatic! Seriously, you must've gotten it from your great-something grandpa, right?" Skyll shook his head, though. "The look Professor Zhongli gave me was dead serious. It was like he was saying 'I will have order' or something like that."

"His catchphrase?" Eric asked, though the melodrama Skyll was going on about just made the feeling that had suddenly began knawing at the blunette's gut worse. "Yeah. But it's different than how he usually says it. It was like he was doing this." Skyll got up, and then crossed his arms in a manner of how an angry god would "I will have order!" He then quickly slid back to his seat before anyone other than the crew noticed. "Uh... is it just me, or did that actually sound threatening?" Eric stuttered, his face showing a little worry. Themis was also concerned, too. "May the ancient spirits protect you during that meeting, Kaito." She murmured, though Kit noticed that her Master was getting more and more worried about it.

"Guys.. it can't be that bad.. r-right?" Kaito asked, admittedly sounding more scared than he wanted to look. "I'm gonna hope it isn't." Eric sighed, before the bell rang. As the friends put away the objects from their bentos, Kit looked at all of them with a glance they didn't understand. She soon excused herself, and left to go back to Kaito's dorm.

The end of the school day seemingly snuck up on the blunette, and he felt like his feet were concrete as he made his way to the courtyard again. The professor was standing there, in the posture of a martial artist who was preparing themself for a fight. The wind blew to move his coat and rattail too, but it did absolutely nothing to lighten the foreboding mood.

"Professor, you asked to see me?" Kaito spoke, though his voice practically broke at the end. The blunette felt like he wasn't in the presence of a strict teacher anymore— but instead in the presence of an ancient god. "I didn't think you would mention Osial's Vorblood line in your project." The older man sighed, yet Kaito could practically feel the venom dripping from the professor's words. "You must've revised your project to include the chance of the bloodline not being dead. Why did you do so?"

Kaito swallowed down the bile at the back of his throat, and tried to explain himself. "I.. I had a dream that changed my mind on the topic." Zhongli opened his eyes, and Kaito found they somehow gleamed with inhuman power. "Did it, now? I.. thought I wasn't going to have to resort to this." Before the blunette could even ask for clarification, the professor conjured a polearm from nowhere. "But.. I have to prevent the world from falling to ruin. Please don't resist."

Kaito only managed to narrowly avoid getting run through with the spear, before he felt the point of one slicing part of his arm. Looking at the wound, the blunette realized that he'd just been attacked, and the person who was attacking him had the intention to kill him.

Now the drama his friends were performing suddenly made sense. He was in great danger. Before Zhongli could follow up with anything, Kaito found himself dashing from the spot and for the gate. "Crumble!" The unaware blunette then ran right into a pillar of stone, and brought a hand up to his head.. of which was now bleeding too. Kaito felt like he just couldn't call or scream for help. His voice.. just refused to work. Zhongli began approaching the blunette again, before putting away his weapon and taking on the pose that Skyll had demonstrated. Before he could say a word, though..

"What are you doing with my Master!?" A white, snowflake-adorned slash forced the lord of monoliths back. Kit landed defensively in front of the blunette, and they were using the pillar behind them for support. "Kit.. what are you..?"

Kit then looked to her Master, and with a serious look, told him something with her eyes. "Say my other name. I'm your sword, remeber?" Kaito then found a word escape his subconscious, and he quickly said it without thinking. "Kenki." Kit's body was consumed in light, and the kanji for 'sword' appeared in front of where she was standing. A sword then appeared, and Kaito caught it with his right hand as water gathered over his wounds and healed them. The pillar vanished, and Zhongli frowned. "Well.. I wasn't expecting this development.. but know this: I am doing this for the greater good. If Osial returns, more than just the city of Liyue Harbor will be at stake." The professor then turned around, and began walking away. Kit reappeared, and Kaito felt a dizzying sickness overcome him.

_**"Give in to My will. We are one.. and the same."** _

Kit was trying to talk to him, but her voice sounded too far to be made out. As his vision began to go black, he finally made out what the girl was trying to say. "Master, Master, stay with me!" He slipped into the ocean too soon to respond, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on ancestry and looks!
> 
> Skyll is the descendant of Durahan (resembles his ancestor in having white feathers)  
> Eric and Themis are decendants of Mei Ling and Schneider (Themis resembles Earth Mei, while Eric resembles Water Schneider)
> 
> ~
> 
> The next chapter will be exposition, but those who have watched Noragami will get some of the lore explained in it.
> 
> Oh, and The Orals reference The Oral Cigarettes, who made Kyouran Hey Kids. (That song also inspired this, funny enough!)


End file.
